Hotel Passion
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Being on the road for so long, Lightning and her son have some much-needed fun in a hotel. WARNING: Mother and son incest.


**Hotel Passion**

Lightning and Arthur arrive at their hotel room. Which is about time because they have been on the road for about three weeks. Only getting out of the car to get gas, bathroom break, and eating. Arthur wonders why his aunt's wedding has to be so far. "One bed?" Arthur asks as the entered the room which looked very high class.

"Yeah, they ran out of rooms with two beds," Lightning said with a sigh. They put their bags against the wall and opens them to get a change of clothes. "What to shower first?" she asked her son.

"No, you go first," Arthur said. He has always been the gentlemen. Which is good because guys like that are rare nowadays. Lightning nods and grabs a plastic bag then enters the bathroom. When Arthur picked the clothes he wants to change to, sat on the edge of the bed and turns on the TV to pass the time. Arthur knows Lightning is going to take a while in the shower. Due to the fact they didn't take a bath since they left. They did brush their teeth tho. He heard the water turn off saw Lightning getting out. Wearing the Watery Chorus outfit, "What is that?!" he said, blushing. Never has he seen his mother wear something so sexy.

"This? It's something I picked up during my adventures. Never used it as I saw no use of it," Lightning smiles seductively, "Now I have a great way to finally use it," she said and sat on his lap. He was going to ask something but his mother silents his by placing a finger on his lips. Turning up the volume of the TV (the walls are not that thick) Lightning kisses her son. Arthur melts into the kiss and shuts his eyes. Both mother and son held each other in their arms.

As the made out Lightning opens his shirt and rubs his muscular chest. Her son rests his hands on her slender waist. Then they travel up Lightning's back under her white and blue bra. Lightning stops kissing her son to whisper in Arthur's ear, "My dear boy," her voice made Arthur moan as well shudder. Smiling Lightning kisses him again. Deeper this time and with tongues.

Both of them shut their eyes again when they kiss. Lightning held the back of his head. During their make-out session, felt their bodies heat up. Tho the room was cool. Arthur grew hard and Lightning felt it. Because she's right on top of it. So, she grinds on her son's large manhood. Making both moans into each other's mouths. Her juices stained Arthur's pants. Which made look like he wet himself.

When they broke the kiss, a string of saliva connected their lips. Lightning removes it with her tongue. She puts a hand on Arthur's chest and gently pushes him down on the bed. Quickly, Lightning turns around then sat on her son's face. Her nimble fingers made short work of his belt and pants. When she pushes Arthur's boxers down, was delighted to see his cock string right up. It looked bigger the last time she saw it.

It was not fully hard yet so, she grabs her son's large cock and strokes him. Careful that her grip is not too tight. The softness of her glove made him moan. Lightning moans too because he was doing it right on her pussy. She moves a little so Arthur can breathe through his nose. Licking her lips, Lightning plants kiss on Arthur's cock. But since she loves how her son's manhood tastes, starts to lick it. Even sucking on some spots. That made Arthur rock hard into time.

Arthur grabs Lightning's ass cheeks while she did that. Giving them a light squeeze. Lightning puts his cock into her mouth. Arthur moans when his mother starts sucking him off. Bobbing her head slowly. She wants to thoroughly enjoy her son's cock. Her tongue won't stop moving. His cock is just so tasty. The sounds of his mother's moans and sucking reach his ears. Not seeing what Lightning's is doing gave him more pleasure.

Also, he can truly feel his mother's warm, wet mouth. Lightning stops sucking off to gets some air then continues with the blowjob. This time taking Arthur's cock all the way down her throat. She gagged a little because it has been a while. But a few moments later, Lightning got used to it. However, she did need to move slow. Arthur wanted to move his hips but, Lightning kept them down with her superior strength.

Feeling Arthur's cock twitch keeps moving her head and sucks harder. Lightning moans as her son's fired a large stream of cum down her throat. Drinking as much as she can. After Arthur cums, takes off her panties and licks her pussy. Wanting to return the favour. He spreads her pussy wide and inserts his tongue. Having her son eat out her pussy gave Lightning the motivation to suck her son off again.

Her hips bucked once Arthur's tongue wriggled inside her and when a finger went into her ass. Both holes are being pleasured by her son. He's getting really at it because Lightning can feel her mind melt. She felt the urge to climax slowly approach her but she's not to cum alone. So Lightning sucked half of Arthur's cock hard and rubs her rest with her hand. Soon both of them came at the same time.

Each spraying a lot of love nectar into each other mouths. After drinking her son's cum, a very horny Lightning moves down and inserts Arthur's cock into her pussy, "I love you cock!" she moans loudly, bouncing on her son's dick. Arthur moans as warm wetness envelops his dick. It had a vice grip on his manhood. The teen holds Lightning ass cheeks while this is happening. He even fingers her ass to give his mother loads of pleasure.

Enough to make her cum hard again. Wanting more, Lightning gets off of him goes up the bed and lays on all fours. "Fuck mommy's ass~" Lightning said spreading her cheeks. She holds the bed sheets tightly because Arthur's cock went into her ass. "Don't you dare hold back," Lightning said moaning. Arthur nods and pumps his hips strongly. Making his mother cry out his name in pleasure.

Doing something new, Arthur takes turns fucking both of his mother's holes. It's too bad he doesn't have a tail because he can use it to pleasure Lightning pussy and ass at the same time. He could have a friend help him out, but Arthur hates that idea. Only he can truly satisfy his mother's every sexual desire. "MOTHER!" Arthur cries out and fills his mother up with his cum.

Sill giving his mother anal sex grabs her breasts and pulls her up for another kiss. While he rubs her nipples, Lightning fingers her pussy with one hand and holds her son's hand. Thanks to his cum, his cock is able to move smoothly in Lightning's ass. Which means he can moves his hip faster. Also to get his cock deeper inside her.

Arthur lifts her up and pins his mother against the wall while still fucking her, "Fuck me all day!" She moans loudly. Both her arms and legs wrap around his body. Sweat builds up but Lightning and Arthur don't mind. To busy fucking to care. While kissing his mother Arthur cums again. He pulls out and his seed drips on the floor. Being a good boy sets his mother down on the bed but, Lightning stops him.

A very turned turn on Lightning spins around and puts her hand on the wall, "More!" she commanded. Arthur grabs her waists and fucks her again. "Harder!" Lighting moans. Arthur moves his hips at maximum speed. Because her ass is filled with cum fucked her pussy. If he handed put his cock into Lightning's pussy, would think he is still fucking her ass.

Both were feeling the same amount of pleasure cums at the same time. Arthur had his hands on the wall because he is starting to get beat. A surprised moan left as his mother was stroked his cock, "Let me clean that for you~" Lightning said, sucking her son's cock. She takes off her bra and rubs Arthur's member with her breasts.

Lowing his head Arthur moans grew louder. Breast fucking is his biggest weakness. Lightning is well aware of this. Which is why she does it to him every chance she gets. Lightning is glad her breasts kept growing over the years. Know they're the perfect size for titty fucking. Arthur gasps and came for the last time. This load was the big one. Lightning couldn't drink it all so the rest hits her face.

"I need a shower," Arthur said panting. His dick went limp.

Lightning smiles and gets up "We're doing this tomorrow. I have more outfits I haven't tried on." she said leading him the shower. Arthur thinks he needs another vacation after this one is done.


End file.
